Data streams for digital displays may incorporate a number of signals to control synchronization of a display. These signals may be in the form of specifically coded symbols. During transmission, these symbols may generate electromagnetic interference (EMI). As computing devices shrink in size, the EMI emissions produced by a display data stream may have a growing impact.